


Revenge

by Scarlett Spike (Salvachester)



Series: Scarlett and Spike [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffyverse
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvachester/pseuds/Scarlett%20Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback is not always a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Spike belongs to Joss Whedon.

Spike was taking a shower, oblivious that she was spying on him, prowling in the dark, waiting to make her move. He didn't know, couldn't possibly know, that she was about to exact a long, agonizing revenge on him. And he had it coming, he deserved it.

Scarlett stripped herself, stepped out of the shadows and into the shower; Spike simply watched her. Watched how she softly and slowly passed the soap all over his body. She then turned him around and made him face the wall, and for some reason, he felt completely helpless, he stood still and let her have her way. She simply caressed him and kissed him and touched him. And when they stepped out from the shower, she grabbed a towel and dried him. As soon as they left the bathroom and into the bedroom, she tackled him and cuffed both his hands to one of the legs of the bed.

_It's payback time, you'll now go through most of the things you've done to me. You'll experience firsthand what is like to be me when I'm with you. It's gonna be a long, long night._

Spike tried to set himself free from the handcuffs but couldn't, Scarlett loomed over him and began kissing him very, very softly, her right hand tenderly stroking his cheek. Slowly, it began its descent until reaching his stomach, not ever breaking the kiss, which was beginning to grow more passionate and wet. Her tongue taking in every millimeter of his lips, until finally setting them apart and slithering in. While she had managed to remain cool, he was letting out very faint moans.

Slowly, Scarlett moved her hand to his pelvis, and he quivered, but instead of touching his erection, she rested her hand between his groin and his inner thigh. He tried to say something, but her intense kissing wouldn't let him. That was one of the beauties of being a vampire, you could make a kiss literally last forever, oxygen was not an issue.

She kept caressing him softly, purposely avoiding his genitalia; and this lack of direct touching was making Spike even crazier. He wanted to protest, wanted to scream, but she wouldn't let him, her tongue was deep inside his mouth, while her left hand was grabbing the back of his head firmly. He was completely helpless and it was agony.

Scarlett finally broke away from the kiss, her lips softly brushing his cheekbones until she found his neck, her left hand now holding the back of his neck. Unbeknownst to Spike, she was in game face now and gently sank her fangs into him. He let out a loud scream that soon became a moan, he felt her tongue lick his blood, ever so softly. Her hand let go of his neck and stuck her forefinger in his mouth, he couldn't help but sucking it, it was the only thing he could do in his position.

Spike pleaded for release, but soon realized it wasn't going to happen; she kept on biting and licking his neck and caressing his inner thigh. She removed her finger from his mouth and began kissing and licking his neck, slowly moving toward his chest. He took a deep breath when her right hand started moving upward, but instead of stopping at his cock, it traveled all the way to his chest; he thought he would catch a break from this pleasurable agony. He had no idea how wrong he was.

Scarlett gently twisted his right nipple, while slowly licking his left one, and in turn, the licking became kissing. Her lips pressing hard, and finally she started sucking it, as if in hunger. Spike closed his eyes and moaned really loud, he wanted so badly to get free, everything inside him was screaming for release, and the impotence of not being able to made matters worse. The only thing he could do was wriggle and moan.

While her mouth was working on his nipple, her hand once more reached for his pelvis, this time she simply caressed his erection and testicles very softly. But as soon as she noticed his increasing agitation, she stopped; she didn't want him to come, not just yet. Only when he calmed a little she would go back and caress him. Instead, she started to gently stroke his pubic hair. He was moaning and begging and wriggling, and deep down, Spike knew this was far from over.

Slowly, Scarlett began licking and nibbling her way down and she stopped right between his belly button and his pelvis. He could feel her breasts pressing on his leg, her mouth hungrily sucking his skin, her tongue pressing hard, her middle and forefinger pressing his inner thigh, making circles. And Spike realized she was emulating his own finger work whenever they were inside her; and once more, he moaned.

She kept going down and Spike thought it was finally it, but instead she kept going until she reached his inner thigh. The licking and nibbling, so close to home, was exhilarating, once more, he became more agitated in anticipation. She lifted her head and locked eyes with him, a wickedly sexy smile spreading on her face, and then he saw her morph. And Spike knew what was coming: she sank her fangs in his thigh, right into his femoral artery. He screamed in pain, so very loud, but more than pain, it was ecstasy at its purest form. He moaned and trashed and screamed; he rocked his hips, making his erection collide against her shoulder.

Scarlett withdrew her fangs and began licking his blood, slowly moving upwards. Spike closed his eyes shut and begged and moaned once he felt her tongue touch the tip of his cock, while her hand took the rest of it. Once more she locked eyes with him and smiled wickedly, not taking her eyes off him, she opened her mouth wide and took him in. His moans grew louder and louder, his hips were moving faster; the wetness of her mouth was driving him insane. And after a while, he finally came, a loud grunt filling the air. She crawled up to him, laid on his chest and caressed his face.

_Now you know how I feel, the sweet agony you put me through every day. You see, my love, they say revenge is a dish best served cold. I rather mine to be hot. But so you know, my revenge is far from over._


End file.
